


Little Boy Named Peter

by Mad_Woman_In_Blue



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Kid Peter Quill, Parent Kraglin Obfonteri, Parent Yondu Udonta, Yondad, Yondu Udonta has a heart, Yondu and Kraglin raise Peter, mama Kraglin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Woman_In_Blue/pseuds/Mad_Woman_In_Blue
Summary: Ego asks for Quill a lot earlier, but Yondu has gotten a clue and ain't having it. Now he's got a tiny Terran to raise.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I love these fanfictions where Peter was actually raised by Yondu. I also love the ones that put Kraglin in a mother-like place that has Peter calling him Momma. Don't ask, I'm crazy. Tumblr and AO3 need to have the slogan "We're all mad down here".
> 
> This has not been Beta read.

The business with Ego was wearing Yondu down. Every so often, the man would call, give a name and species of the child, and then send specific coordinates. The ravegers would go to the planet, find the kid at that specific place, bring them aboard, then turn tail and head to Ego’s planet for the drop. Yondu had done this routine seven times now. Seven children had been on his ship one at a time and he’d never seen them again after he dropped them with their father.

He could remember their names and their faces. No matter how much he told himself while he had them that once he dropped them off he wouldn’t remember them. It was after the fourth things got strange, but it was the seventh time Yondu got a clue in that nothing was right about this. By then it was already too late to grab the kid he’d brought and run. Ego already had left with him.

It had been a doll that clued Yondu in. A little doll, dusty and cold, that made him realize the little girl he’d delivered who carried that doll wasn’t around to take care of it no more. It was discarded on the ground outside the almost palace that Ego seemed to live in. What truly ran Yondu’s blood cold was when he then saw another toy, a trinket he’d let one of the boys keep, on the ground not to far off. Shattered and half buried.

Yondu had the doll in hand and scooped up the trinket pieces before rushing back to the M-ship he’d brought down. He was off the planet as fast as the ship could go. When he’d docked on the Eclector, doll and broken trinket still in hand, Yondu began tossing orders at his first and second mates.

“I want all contact from Ego blocked. Y’here me?”

Kraglin was baffled at the sudden orders. “Sir?”

“The bastard killed them. All of them. He’s got Tarro, couldn’t save ‘em. Greer and Lobo are gone too.”

Yondu tossed the doll at Kragin for proof and extended his hand with the trinket pieces. The first mate stared at the items with dawning horror. Those two kids never let their toys out of their sight. Greer mended the doll herself if it was ripped, going as far as to tear up her own clothes just to patch the doll. Lobo treasured the trinket as it was the first gift he’d ever received.

“Captain,” Horuz said with urgency, “Ego’s on the line now.”

Yondu froze temporarily before a growl tore from his throat and he stormed to the bridge. He found Ego’s face on communications screen as soon as he entered.

“Ah, Captain Yondu,” Ego said cheerily, “sorry to disturb you so soon but something important has come up.”

Yondu tried to push back the hope that Ego decided to have him come get Tarro, alive and well. No matter how much he wished for that, and for the chance the others were alive and just hiding, he knew it couldn’t be true. Not when this jackass was on the screen and not another soul was around. No sounds of children laughing and playing. Even when he had been on the planet.

“Another one of my kids is in trouble. None of his own doing, he’s slightly younger than the others have been. Four in his species years. His mother seems to be unable to care for him though. I think it’s in our best interest if you could go ahead and bring him to me. I’ll of course compensate you for any trouble having one so young could do, but I think all the older kids would have done more damage.”

“Speaking of,” Yondu interjected, “how is them kids?”

Ego had a brief look of surprise before he smoothly replied, “Oh, the kids are great. Little balls of energy and happy as can be.”

“Then where are they?”

Ego was briefly silent before quickly saying, “They’re around. I believe they’ve been playing elsewhere most of today.”

Before anymore words could be exchanged, Ego was giving the coordinates for the pick up.

“His name’s Peter Jason Quill, he’s a Terran.”

“Terran? You know how backwater Terra is? They can’t even hardly make it past their own atmosphere with out risking blowing themselves up.” Yondu scowled.

Ego nodded, “Yes, I noticed quite a bit of that. Peter’s mother was a rather open minded lady, practically fell over in joy when she heard I was from the stars. Sadly, I think she’ll already be gone around the time you arrive to Earth-er Terra.”

 

As soon as the call with Ego was ended, Yondu’s orders to block anymore contact with him went through. Yondu spent an hour pondering what to do with the information on the Terran kid. Ego had said the kid was four in Terran years, pretty young then if he was younger than the other kids. Yondu wondered if he was the only way Ego had to retrieve these kids. Obviously not, there were ruthless mercenaries who’d snatch kids by the dozen just for Ego’s price. A Terran child wouldn’t last long if one of them got their hands on him.

So as he sat in his quarters, his mate glaring at nothing in particular and still clutching the doll Yondu had grabbed, Yondu made his decision.

“We’re getting the kid.”

Kraglin’s head immediately whipped around to stare in disbelief. “Your gonna-”

“We ain’t delivering ‘em to that jackass. We just got to get ‘em where Ego can’t find ‘em.” Yondu filled in.

“Then what?”

Yondu didn’t miss the sound of hopefulness etched into Kraglin’s voice. He sighed and shrugged, “Guess we’ll have to keep ‘em. If ya want ‘em, y’know.”


	2. Surprise Adoption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided I'm going to update this once a week. It'll put a sense of order to this story. I had this written earlier in the week, but accidentally deleted it. Had to redo it.

The first thing Yondu thought as soon as the kid had been brought aboard was “He’s only a baby”. He knew Terrans were different and compared to most had shorter lifespans, but hopefully they didn’t think something so tiny and fragile looking was old enough to be running through the dark alone. On the other hand, finding the kid alone in a field had made the pickup rather easy.

Peter Quill was currently crying his head off, pushing himself into a corner. Horuz, Tullk, and Oblo had decided to handle placing the translator on the kid as a group. Needless to say, the kid’s screaming became ear piercing. Yondu couldn’t blame the boy either. Little baby, just lost his mother, alone in the dark, big freaky men trying to grab him. With Horuz trying to hold the boy’s head still from twisting around, and Oblo’s grimy hands holding down the kid’s arms, Yondu had enough.

“Why don’t you boys move along, while I take care of this.” He ordered with no room for so much as a “but”, which was ensured with a hard glare.

He still received incredulous looks from Tullk and Oblo as the two passed by him. Tullk tossed the translator piece to Yondu just before leaving. Horuz hesitated before following the other two. He stopped when he came near Yondu.

“Ye sure, Cap’n?” 

“I most certainly am, now go on and get out.”

“Aye, sir. Though might I suggest calling Kraglin should things get out of hand?”

With those parting words, Horuz left the Captain alone with the screaming Terran. Yondu stared at the child, who even without anyone near him, flailed and continued crying. It would be difficult to do this without hurting the kid, so what was the harm in calling Kraglin to help? Horuz, Tullk, and Oblo didn’t have to know nothing. Kraglin wouldn’t mention it much either. After all, he was getting a child out of it.

Yondu had a silent hope that having this kid around would make things easier. Help his mate and himself move on from the memories of the seven others they’d unknowingly delivered to their deaths. For the entire trip to Terra, Kraglin had been clutching the doll that belonged to the little Krylorian girl, Greer. Usually only in the privacy of their quarters, but it had never escaped Yondu’s notice that an arm of the doll occasionally stuck out from the inside of Kraglin’s jacket.

“Kraglin,” Yondu said into the comm, “get down ‘ere to the loading bay and help me before this kid hurts himself.

Kraglin heard Yondu’s order, but didn’t reply. He dropped what he was doing and rushed to the loading bay. When the doors came into view, they slid open to reveal Yondu standing there waiting. Kraglin nearly slid straight into him as he rushed inside and tried to stop. A child’s crying caught his attention almost immediately.

Looking down, Kraglin found himself staring at what could be small enough to be a toddler. With slight hesitation, the first mate knelt down and outstretched a hand towards the boy’s curly orange hair and gently petted it. The boy jerked at the sudden touch and froze to the spot. Allowing Kraglin to continue brushing his fingers through the curls. They were soft and felt like feathery down. If it weren’t for the boy raising his head to stare at Kraglin, the first mate would have continued petting him for who knows how long.

The sight of the boy’s big green eyes sealed the deal for Kraglin. This little baby was his and he wasn’t going to let anything harm him. Kraglin hardly noticed he’d scooped the boy into his arms until Yondu grabbed his shoulder.

“Hold ‘em steady now, we got to get this in ‘is ear.” The captain muttered as he tried sneaking the translator towards the child who seemed distracted staring at Kraglin.

The ear piercing shriek that came as soon as the translator was burrowed into the child’s head was expected but still threw both men off. It was high pitch and turned into wailing only a small child was capable of. Yondu’s hands flew to cover his ears. Kraglin couldn’t have the same pleasure without dropping the boy, so instead took to bouncing him around in hopes to calm him. It took several minutes but the kid slowly began to relax.

Exhaustion was clear in the kid's face. His eyes drooped and his head lolled until it dropped against Kraglin’s shoulder. Before the boy gave way to sleep, Yondu and Kraglin could hear him mumbling.

“Wan’ my mommy.”

Yondu shook his head as he began pondering just how difficult this could get. They wouldn’t always get lucky with the boy bawling till he wore himself out. Hopefully with him being so small and young, they could get him to trust them. They just needed time.

“Your mom ain’t here. She’s somewhere she can’t come back from. But we’re here. We gonna take care of you for her.”

The boy blinked at Yondu, eyes widening as he got a good look at the Captain for the first time. It reminded Yondu of one of the other children, who’d hardly seen another person out of his family and had started crying at the sudden shock of seeing someone so different. The memory made Yondu brace himself for more crying, hands poised to go back to his ears if screaming first was the kid’s way.

Instead there was a smile, a giggle, and the kid muttering something like “You’re blue” before his eyes finally slid shut. The boy must have been more exhausted then he first looked. His reaction to Yondu though sent a firm sense of relief through the Captain and First Mate.

Kraglin, still holding the boy, began leaving the loading bay to who knows where. Yondu assumed to their quarters. The two couldn’t be soft in front of the crew, but the captain’s cabin was another story. Yondu just hoped he wouldn’t be locked out of his own room while Kraglin cuddle the kid they just surprise adopted.


End file.
